Travelers Meet Z fighters
by BubblesReborn
Summary: My friends and I have a run in with the Dragon Ball Crew


  
Travelers meet the the Z fighters (DragonBallZ)  
  
  
This story is based on me and my friends and some experiences we had. And if any of them happen to read this, I am somewhere in Mexico.  
  
  
As usual, I was lagging behind my two talkative friends on the trail. "Pamela! Stephen! Wait up!" I all but yelled to get their attention.   
"Well you need to walk faster!" Pam retorted and I rolled my eyes. Just I was about to argue that point, Stephen got our attention and pointed to the water up ahead. "We finally reached the water" he announced. We hurried over to it and sat down on the beach.  
"It's really beautiful out here." I sighed, letting some sand run through my fingers. Pam agreed and moved closer to the water.   
"I think I could spend all day out here." she said.   
All of us began to relax to the sounds of the waves in the ocean (Even me, someone who has to keep busy.) when a hovercar began to land right where we were.  
"AACK! DON'T YOU SEE US!" Stephen yelled. We got out of the way quickly and the vehicle landed. "Who in the heck is that??"  
"Yamcha you idiot!! Don't you even pay attention when you are driving? I am SO glad I broke up with you!" a rather loud voice came from the vehicle. A blue-haired woman stepped out, dragging a young man with a scar on his face out.  
"Bu-Bulma!" the man exclaimed. "I couldnt concentrate with all your screaming going on. Maybe if you just left the driving up to me, EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE."  
"Yamcha..." Bulma started to grit her teeth. Her attention then turned to us. "I'm so sorry. I should have never let him drive. My name's..."  
"Bulma right?? I heard." Stephen cut in. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too!" Bulma shook his hand. "Who are you guys?"  
"Well, my name is Stephen and this is my sister, Pamela." Stephen looked toward me. "And this is Jen. She likes to be called by other names, but don't pay any attention to that."  
Pam ashook the lady's hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Bulma, but do you happen to know where we are?? Jen somehow lost our map and.."  
"No need to say anymore. Listen, I can get you a new map over at where we were going. Besides, you guys look hungry. How 'bout I give you a lift??"  
"Sure!" I quickly agreed. Pam was a bit nervous about just taking off with a stranger, but I told her (or rather whispered it to her when she dragged me away for a bit) that it was better than nothing. Stephen didn't seem to care one way or the other.  
"And don't worry about Yamcha." Bulma said. "This time I'm doing the driving." Yamcha grumbled at that statement.  
  
We arrived at a large compound within a matter of moments. We were led through some double doors into a large room, where some other people were gathered.  
"Hey you guys!! I'm so sorry we are late, but I made the mistake of asking Yamcha to pick me up since I didn't have any capsules on me!!!!!! Oh and I'd like to introduce my new friends! This is Pamela, there is Stephen, and this" she put here hand on my shoulder " is Jen."  
"Hi!" Another man approached us. "My name's Goku. Welcome!"  
After introductions, as well as a huge lunch, I sat outside while the others were socializing. I never liked to be in a crowd too long, and found it a lot less stressful to sit by myself. I was gazing at the lovely sunset when Krillin, the former monk, came up to me.  
"Hey Jen, what are you doing out here?" he asked me.  
"Ahh nothing, just don't care for crowds."   
"I see." He sat down beside me. "You shouldn't be nervous around those jokers! Except for Vegeta that is. He scary."  
"Vegeta... Bulma's husband right? The one always standing off to the side?"  
"Yep. He has one bad attitude. He hasn't really been around lately, lucky for us." He laughed. "But if he does say anything cross to you, don't take it personally."  
"Kay."  
  
Bulma had invited Pam to look in on her experiments. "Here is where we capsulize new items." Bulma explained. "We have to keep up with the new trends, like the latest housing and cars."  
"What are you working on right now?" Pam asked.  
"Nothing special. Just finished capsulizing the 2001 Ford Focus."  
Pam facefaulted.  
  
  
Elsewhere, Gohan had just finished his extra credit assingment. "That took forever!" he said and stretched. "I wish Mom would stop making me take schoolwork everywhere I go." He pulled his hackey sack out his pocket and started tossing it around.   
"Wanna play?" a voice asked from behind him. Gohan turned around to see Stephen, and his face brightened.  
"You mean you actually play? Finally, there is someone. That's great! I'm out of practice though."  
"No prob."  
  
I sat and watched Stephen and Gohan for a while. It wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but it was better than nothing. Stephen asked me if I wanted to join in, but I declined. My hand-eye coordination was terrible, so I won't even speak about my foot-eye coordination. I walked around a little bit, and saw Bulma playing with her son Trunks.  
"Oh Trunks, do you have any idea where your father is?" She asked the baby. "He keeps disappearing, and he will only show up once every few days for food. I've checked all his training areas, but he is nowhere to be found. This has been going on way too long." Bulma hung her head. "Vegeta, where are you?? Are you out in space or something?" Bulma finally noticed me standing there and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, can I help you?" she asked me.  
"Sorry I was just..."  
"Its okay. I'm just worried... about my husband and all. If he were training, someone would have sensed him by now."  
"I don't know if its worth anything, but I'll keep an eye out.  
"Thanks." I went back around so I could watch Stephen again.  
Pamela walked up and sat in the chair beside me.  
"What are you up to??" she asked.  
"Just hanging around. So how was the tour of Bulma's lab."  
"Cool." Pam pulled some capsules out of her coat pocket. "She gave me these, said they might come in handy."  
"Sweet."  
Gohan stopped for a moment and walked over to us. "Hey, do you have the time?"  
I checked my watch. "Its almost 8:00."  
"I better get going then. Its almost time for us to spar."  
"Cool, can I watch?"   
"Sure, follow me then."  
Pam, Stephen and I followed the young teenager to another field within the large compound. His father and the others were waiting.  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Vegeta around?" Krillin asked. "He's been gone quite a while, and hasn't shown up for any of these fights." Gohan shrugged. "When you do see Vegeta, he acts pretty strange. The one time I saw him this month, he was reading a book. When I came over to ask him what he was reading, he stuffed it in his coat pocket and flew off."  
"Oh don't worry about Vegeta," Bulma told them in an unsure voice. Go ahead and get started."  
We watched them as they faced off. You would think Gohan would be slightly behind because of his age, but he proved to be one of the higher level fighters. Stephen was really into it, and told us he was going to see if he could be taught any of the techniques.   
As it continued on, I kept looking to see if Vegeta would show up. I could tell Bulma was doing the same. If he loves fighting as much as he claimed he did, why wouldn't he show up?? I had a strange feeling something was up. Then again, I have known myself to be overly paranoid.  
It was pretty dark after they finished, so we accepted the offer to stay the night. Vegeta still had not come back yet, and his wife was becoming nervous.  
"Vegeta you idiot," I heard her mumble. "Why did you just take off like that?"  
  
It was the middle of the night, and I was having a hard time getting to sleep. I kept hearing the strangest noises. Finally, I decided to ask Pam about it.  
"Do you hear that?" I inquired.  
"Hear what??" She rubbed her eyes. "The dead painter?"  
"Very funny. I'm serious though, I heard something." I got up and peeked out the door. A light was on in the hallway. "Wonder what's up?"  
"Well other people are here... I guess they are busy doing something."  
"At 1 A.M?" I made my way to where the light was. It was Vegeta!! He was quickly putting something away. He looked around like a nervous criminal and then shut off the light.  
"What was up with that??" I asked myself. I went back into the room and told Pam what I saw.   
"Looks like the mighty prince is hiding something." she smiled and got back into bed. It was hard for me to go back to sleep though, wondering what Vegeta was trying to cover up.  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Briefs cooked us a large gourmet breakfast. I'm talking bacon , eggs, toast, pancakes, french toast, a zillion different kinds of cereal, pastries, some small cakes, orange juice and everything else I can think of. How she got everything ready in such a short time is a mystery to me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vegeta outside the window. Our eyes met, and he gave me a look that would've sliced me if it could. Pam tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Hey, do you think he saw you last night?" she asked quietly.  
"Not sure." I replied. "Did you tell Stephen about it?"  
"Sure did. I told him before breakfast and asked if he had seen anything else out of the ordinary."  
I looked over to Stephen, who was at the other side of the table. He was enjoying his french toast dripping with maple syrup. It made me hungry, so I helped myself to some more food.  
After eating, Goku made an announcement that the group would be sparring in a half hour. He wanted to prepare for the W. Hemisphere Martial Arts tournament, which was coming up in a week.  
"I can't wait!" Krillin put his dishes away.  
"Sounds pretty cool you guys," Bulma commented. "I don't remember the last time you guys were in an official tournament. If Vegeta were ever HERE, then maybe he could participate."she fumed.  
"You should know by now that Vegeta is unpredictable" Tien told her.  
"Well he will probably wanna hear about this." Goku tried to sense Vegeta's ki. "Funny, I can't sense him anywhere. I have a feeling that he doesn't want to be found."  
"When does he ever." Krillin chuckled.  
  
Pam and I sat down on the steps while we watched the matches. Stephen had chosen to participate this time and fought Tien first. I had my doubts on how Stephen would handle a member of the Special Forces, but he did quite well. Okay Okay, I'll let you in on a little secret. Stephen won! I just didn't want to damage the rep of the 'Earth's greatest heroes' hehe. I couln't tell you what happened in his battle with Yamcha, because, well, my mind was on other things. Where was Vegeta?? Why in the world would he miss a fight?? And, what was he hiding? Pam could tell there that my mind was elsewhere so she pulled me aside.  
"Will you feel better if we figure out what is going on with Vegeta?" she asked in a semi-annoyed voice.  
"Yes very much so."  
"Fine." Pam pulled a large magnifying glass out of nowhere and put on a long coat. "Looks like we've found ourselves a mystery."  
"Ahh Sherlock, and who do ya think the villian be??"  
"The butler??"  
"Nahh it be the cook."  
We both started laughing. I asked her if our last few statements had any hidden meaning. She replied with asking something about Islam. I laughed some more. (Everyone has a really silly moment)  
Pamela and I 'snuck' around the compound looking for clues. We checked Vegeta's bedroom, the kitchen, and then some of his favorite training areas. Nothing. I was beginning to get bored with the search until Stephen caught up with us.  
"Found anything?" he asked.  
"Nope" Pam replied and looked at him through her magnifying glass.   
"Veggie-head is up to something, but we can't seem to find out what it is" I complained, scratching my head.  
"Well I know what happened." he told me.  
"Really?" I asked like a dummy.  
"Well, what happened wuz he decided to join a traveling circus. He wanted to be a clown and wear makeup and all. That's what he was hiding, his makeup. And he is doing all this so he can take over all the minds of the children and brainwash them into becoming computer programmers. Its all very simple."  
I facefaulted and Pam started laughing.  
"Come on you guys," I said once I finally got up. "Lets solve this mystery, or we can't call ourselves the Scooby Doo Detective Agency."  
They both stared at me blankly. Nobody ever laughs at my jokes.  
"How about we wait until tonight. I have a feeling that we will see more then."  
I instructed everyone to stay out late that night so I could figure out why Vegeta was acting so secretive lately. They agreed, and went out to a local bar.  
  
That night, all three of us waited until Vegeta returned to his room. He slammed his fist against the wall and let himself drop on the bed.   
"I'll never get this right" he mumbled. "At least the weakling earthlings are not around this time."  
Then we saw something that none of us expected.  
  
The next morning, Stephen, Pam and I talked about whether or not we should tell anyone what we saw. We needed to respect his privacy, right?? But on the other hand, people were beginning to worry about him. Stephen suggested that we confront Vegeta about it first. It was agreed that it was the best solution, but was it the safest one?  
Right before the group went off to spar, Vegeta disappeared through the door, right on schedule. He flew off, and we followed in Bulma's aircar. Luckily, Vegeta was too preoccupied to notice we were following him. (I'm not sure how we got away with it, but we did that time). He went down near an abandoned building and, looking around cautiously, went inside. I swallowed hard as we followed him in.  
"Ve-Vegeta??" I called out nervously.  
"Got tired of following me?" he snapped.  
All of us took a step back.  
"Listen Vegeta, Bulma's worried about you. Why don't you tell her what's going on?" Pam stepped forward.  
"This is none of your business, you pathetic earthling punks."  
"People will think what you are doing is really cool. In fact, I think you should show them. They will be impressed that you can excell in more than just fighting. " I told him.  
"Your really good," Stephen added. "You really should show everyone."  
Vegeta looked down. "Get out..."  
"But we..." Pam stammered.  
"GET OUT!"  
"Okay Okay!" I raised my hands and backed out of the building.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, I slumped within my chair. "The mystery is solved, but the case is definetly not closed." I mumbled to myself.  
"I guess there is nothing more to do." Pam said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything??"  
Stephen and I shook our heads, and Pam left.  
"Hey Vegeta!" I heard a voice from the other room. "Long time no see, where ya been all week?" We went into the den to see Krillin talking to Vegeta.  
"So how's the training, or whatever?" Krillin asked. He never got a response. Vegeta set down what he was holding and called out to everyone in a very demanding voice. "Kakarot! All of you! In here now!!" Bulma was the first to come in, and also the one to yell at Vegeta for disappearing all those times.  
For once, Vegeta didn't argue back. He simply waited for everyone else to come in.  
"Now that you all have taken your sweet time to come here, I have something to show you." Vegeta opened his case and pulled out...... a violin. He took out Gohan's old stand from behind a piece of furniture and took out his music from his coat pocket.   
As he played, the others were left to catch their breath again. Not only because Vegeta was rather good, but because no one had even imagined Vegeta doing this. When he finished, he got a standing ovation, followed by a lot of cheering.  
"Vegeta, I never knew you were so talented!" Goku slapped him on the back. "That was awesome!"  
"Sure was!" Gohan was still clapping. "And now I know where my old stuff was!"  
Bulma went up and hugged the musician. "Vegeta, that was great."  
"Yeah, well....The prince can do anything he sets his mind to." Vegeta mumbled. Everyone laughed.  
After lunch, (of course we had to stay for food) I began packing my things. We had most likely overstayed our welcome, and I was looking forward to continuing my travels. Within an hour, my traveling companions were ready to leave as well.  
"Thank you very much for letting us stay here,Bulma" Stephen shook the woman's hand.  
"Its been an absolute pleasure you guys!" She looked down at her son. "Say ByeBye Trunks." He wiggled around and smiled. Goku volunteered to take us back across the water.  
  
"It's time to hit the trail again." I said, looking up at the trees. "Wish I had a bike or something though, makes things a lot easier."  
"Well," Pam reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of capsules. She threw one and *POOF* a compact car appeared.  
"Cool" Stephen and I said as we got into the car. Pam got into the driver's seat and started the car.   
When I asked if we could switch to the rap station, I was threatened with a mallet. Needless to say, I was quiet for quite a while.  
The strangest thing happened once we got into town. At the red light, a lady got out of her car and walked to the trunk. She went back and asked the driver to open it, but when she checked the trunk again, it was still closed. The light turned green and we were still waiting behind this car. Finally, the lady got the driver to open it, and she got out a bag of Tostitos. She got back in the car and drove away.  
"That was soo a commercial!" All of us laughed as we continued on our way. "Way out of the ordinary!"  
"You're telling me!" Pam laughed. "That was really abnormal!"  
"Heh. Tell me when anything about our lives IS normal!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
